webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Home
Sweet Home is a featured thriller webtoon created by Youngchan Hwang and Carnby Kim. It features a young boy who moves into his new apartment to find the world has gone full apocalyptic with a strange disease called monsterization. Synopsis A reclusive high school student is suddenly forced to leave his home due to an unexpected turn of events. He seemed to be a beloved and popular boy when he attended high school, but he became cold for unknown reasons. Characters The following information contains SPOILERS. Read it at your own risk. Hyun Cha Status: Alive The main character of the story. An isolated, lonely teenager who is forced to move when his family dies in a traffic accident. He is eighteen years old and stopped going to high school due to unknown reasons. He spends his time trolling and tricking on internet, as well as playing various RPGs. He sold his old house and moved into Green Home apartments (room 1410) because the money left by his deceased family was insufficient for him to survive as an isolated person. He then proceeds to chose October 25th as a date to commit suicide after watching the last episode of his favourite series Maria From the Sky! After the apocalypse breaks out, he shows early symptons of monsterization such as nosebleed and faintings. He is left in a comma during two days only to discover the current situation of the world. Throughtout the story, he seems to have a hidden obsession with being the hero that involves his past, desire used by his inner monster as a temptation. However, he managed to avoid turning into a monster by discovering its deception. Jisu Status: Alive A girl who recently moved into Green Home apartaments (room 1510) the same day as Hyun. She is a bass player, and she normally annoys neighbours with her instrument, thing which she deeply regrets. When the apocalypse breaks out, she is almost attacked by "Wendigo". Then, she helps to keep guard to a fainted Hyun along with Wook. When she gets tired of not knowing what is going on, she goes to check what is happening and encounters Jayhun. She semeed to have been in love with a boy named Haerang. Jayhun Status: Alive A Korean teacher who is also a devout Christian. He lives in room 1506, and is referred by Jisu as gentle and good looking. After the apocalypse, he goes out to help people with his sword. It is later revealed that he cut "Half-cut head"'s head. Security Guard Status: Unknown/possibly monsterized The security guard of the apartment complex Cha Hyunsu lives in. He was seen in the first episode when Hyunsu was moving into his apartment and also in a flashback of Jisu's move into the apartment. He is a very friendly man, but also claims that he isn't treated very well by other people; we can assume his desire is respect. He had a nosebleed (ep 1) and disappeared once the apocalypse began, so we can also assume he turned into a monster. Wook Pyeon Status: Alive He is refered as "Mr. Mobster" by almost everyone in the building. He is fierce-looking and he appears to have liks to gangster matters. However, he calls himself a "good fella". When the apocalypse broke out, he encountered a scared Hyun who he threatened. He then checks what caused the sounds only to find a confused Jisu. He commends Jisu watching Hyun while he goes to see what happened. He is part of the Helping Squad. Eun Lee Status: Alive A young girl, who is Hyuk's little sister. She is quite childlike and even a liar. She is part of the Helping Squad. She secretly smokes on the daily. Hyuk Lee Status: Alive A young boy, who is Eun's big brother. He is carefree but rather smart. He maintained a chat with Hyun throught internet with the nick of crewcrew. He is part of the Helping Squad. Monsters "Wendigo"/ Hungry Staus: Unknown (Presumed Dead) Its real name is unknown. Its arms are long deformated claws that appear to have lost their skin. Its face is in the middle of disfigurement. In spite of not having too many time to show its abilities, it seemeed to have superhuman strength when she nearly broke Jisu's door. "A... AH... SOM ...THI... TO... E EAT ...?" -"Wendigo". She was the girl next door to Hyun. She wanted to be an actress and we see her talking to her mother about it. It seemed that her current manager had forced her to follow a strict diet, a matter of which she constantly complained about. As a result, her inner monster could have offered her to eat everything she wanted to without getting fat. She throws itself from the window of the 15th floor. Later in another episode, she still appears lying on the floor despite having been there for days. This could indicate that, if the monsterization is not completed, the infected human can die along with their inner monster. "Half-cut head" / No Eyes Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. Its shirt appears to be ripped like half of its chest skin. In later episodes, it is discovered that the one who cut its face was Jayhun with his sword. It is very sensitive to sound now that its head got cut, and it has the ability to stretch its arms and extend lethal root out of them. "AARR... YOU... ...THE...RE?" Its human identity is unknown. "Tongue" Status: Unknown Its real name is unknown. It still wears human clothes. It is taller than a humann ins its face has streched. When it encountered humans, it ripped its throath and grew a long tube-like tongue with the ability to suck human organs. Its human identity is unknown. "Eyeball" Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. It still wears human clothes. Several eyes had appeared on its head and its ears, mouth and nose are gone. Its neck can stretch to stalk other people. At first, it only observed the people who lived in the apartments, but when Hyun attacks and hurts it, it evolves and more eyes appear along with a mouth with sharp teeth. It's head is shot off by an adult with a man-made gun. Its human identity is unknown. "Muscles" Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. Its human identity is unknown. However, it can be guessed that his desire was to get stronger. "Slime" Status: Unknown Its real name is unknown. Desire presumed to stay out of sight in the apocalypse. It is seen only in one episode so far when Hyun comes to rescue the two young kids who were short on food. Its human identity is unknown. But it has an ability similar to the half head monster, except it can drown its prey on ground by strangling their head with slime. Episodes Other Related * Bastard - Same Creator Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Active Webtoons Category:Horror Category:Updates Monday